


Is everything ruined?

by snowbaby921



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbaby921/pseuds/snowbaby921
Summary: Sirius Black was in love. His relationship was going great or so he thought. Something unexpected happens to him. How will everything turn out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slash (male/male relationship), MPREG. This starts in the marauders era and continues into later life with a time skip in between. Some people who died in the original story line are alive and well. there is also no Volemort or war going on. If you don't like any of these warning please do not read. Please do not FLAME. If you don't like than just read a different story thank you. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, but oh how I wish I did.

Chapter 1:

 

Sirius Black came from a very nasty family, whose belief's were far from his own. They hated everything to do with Muggles, and they hated gay's even worse. Two things Sirius himself didn't mind. He had plenty of Muggle friends and he himself was gay. He had been dating his best friend James Potter for a couple of years now, in secret of course. That was how James wanted it to be. The only people that knew were his friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

 

So Sirius had to live with seeing girls flirting with James all the time and trying to be with him. He didn't really mind that all to much because at the end of the day James was still his. He knew James has had a long lasting crush on Lily Evans also, but he never really thought he had to worry all that much about her either cause again at the end of the day James was still his.

Right now he stood in his dorm room alone, staring into a mirror. He turned one way and then another with his shirt off trying to figure out what was wrong. He had been feeling slightly different for a couple weeks now and he wasn't sure why. His stomach, which used to be flat with very defined muscles, was now slightly flabby and starting to round out. He thought eating less would help but every time he would try he just would be more hungry than he ever had before, finding himself down in the kitchens late at night filling himself up.

 

"Sirius are you still in there. Let me in the door is locked." He heard yelled on the other side of the door. He sighed and put his shirt back on, resigned to trying to figure out his problem later. Right now he just wanted his boyfriend.

 

"Hey James." He smiled as he unlocked and opened the door seeing his boyfriend standing waiting for him.

 

"Hey. Why was the door locked?" James asked looking around behind him.

 

"I have no idea. Maybe someone locked it on their way out." Sirius stated as he leaned in for a kiss, only to have James turn around right before. Sirius cocked his head in confusion but shook it off for the moment.

 

"You ready for breakfast?" James asked as he started to walk away.

 

"As ready as I will ever be. Let's see what we can do today to good ol' Snivellus" Sirius laughed wanting to have a good day.

 

The two boys made their way down to the Great Hall all ready to eat when they were stopped by Lily, who apparently wanted to speak to James alone for some reason. Sirius smiled the best he could and walked away, turning around every few seconds. When he made it the the doors of the Great Hall he turned around one last time but didn't see James or Lily any where. His heart dropped. This was the first time Lily wanted to talk to James alone, willingly, and he didn't like it one bit.

 

He sat down next to Remus and saw the other boy look at him with concern. He nodded to his friends and placed food onto his plate. He didn't feel like eating anymore. His stomach was upset and he didn't even think he could sit here any longer.

 

"I don't feel well. I'm going to see the nurse." He pushed his plate away from him and left before Remus had a chance to talk to him.

 

Slowly he made his way to the hospital wing but not before running into one of the bathrooms and throwing up. This has been happening all to often as well and he didn't like it one bit. After washing his mouth out and taking another look in the mirror he left.

 

"Mr. Black what is it today?" Madam Pomfrey asked showing him to one of the beds.

 

"I haven't been feeling well lately. Been getting sick at the worst times and always dizzy." He stated.

 

"Well let me run some diagnostics on you and I will let you know what is wrong." Sirius sat on the bed for what seemed like forever as she ran her wand along the length of him, shaking her head and eyes going wide.

 

He sat in that room as she explained what was wrong, only making it worse with every word that came out of her mouth. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do. Had no idea. All he could think about was James. He needed to talk to his boyfriend and he needed to do it right now.

 

"May I leave?" He asked as politely as he could. She nodded yes but told him he needed to come back every week to see her, he hated that idea more than anything.

His mind was in a haze when he finally made it back to his common room, everyone else was in classes and he knew he should have went himself but he couldn't face everyone right now. He needed to find some concealing charms for the weeks to come or everyone would know. As he was sitting on his bed, books open in front of him, skimming the pages, the door opened. He slightly smiled when he saw James there, but that turned into a frown when he saw the other boy turn and lock the door. The expression on his face told him he was not going to enjoy this.

 

"Sirius we need to talk." James said sitting down across from him. Sirius quickly shut all the books and threw them under his bed, not wanting James to see what he was reading. He saw James face fall for a moment and then their eyes locked. Sirius could see James was upset about something, but he didn't understand what it could be.

 

"What did you want to talk about James?" He asked reaching over to grab Jame's hand only to have it out of his reach a moment later. "What is going on with you lately James?" Sirius asked worry etched onto his face.

 

"Lily and I have been talking a lot recently. She has said I have matured a lot in the last year and wanted to get to know me better away from everyone else. She pulled me aside this morning and finally wants to be with me Sirius. Do you understand what this means?" James asked excitement written all over his face, the sadness gone completely.

 

Sirius felt like his world was crashing down around him. His hand instinctively went to his stomach when his thoughts started to get away from him. He knew what this meant, but James really had no idea.

 

"Yes." He finally replied not looking at James, just down at his hand.

 

"I can have a family with her, children. I have wanted her for so long. Sirius I know we have been seeing each other for awhile, but it was fun right? I mean we both knew we would have to move on and find a woman to marry, have kids, carry on our names. Sirius?" James finally looked at him after his happy rambling and saw tears streaking down his friends face.

 

"Get out James. Leave me alone for awhile please." Sirius whispered.

 

"Sirius I'm so sorry but you know how long I have wanted this." James placed a hand on Sirius shoulder just to have it harshly brushed off.

 

"Go be with her. Leave me the hell alone James." Sirius pulled his wand out and pointed it at James, making the other boy back off the bed and slowly towards the door.

 

"Sirius please don't do this. We can still be friends. We have been best friends forever." James pleaded.

 

"You have no idea what you are doing to me do you? You think this was just a fling for me, a good time. I love you James Potter. Get the hell out." Sirius screamed. James tried walking towards him again but Sirius cast a spell at him that threw him back into the door. James quickly fled leaving Sirius crying alone on the bed.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Sirius awoke to Remus sitting at the end of his bed reading a book. When he shifted Remus turned towards him and caught his eye. He looked worried and Sirius could only imagine what James had told their friend. He closed his eyes one more time, taking a deep breath, before this conversation was started.

"James is off with Lily and Peter is off who knows where again. What is wrong Sirius?" Remus asked placing a hand on his friends leg when he sat up.

"James broke things off with me to be with Lily." Sirius answered eyes downcast, not wanting to look at Remus.

"Oh. Why you so upset about it though?" Remus asked but shut his mouth when Sirius scowled at him.

"I loved him. Did no body know this. Of all people I thought you would. You have seen us together for the past couple years. How long was my relationships before that, not long at all. He has broken my heart and doesn't even care." His hand went to his stomach and he moved around to pull the blanket over himself.

"Did you ever tell him that you loved him? I thought not." Remus replied when Sirius didn't respond. "Then how was he supposed to know it meant more to you than what he thought it was? Your his best friend Sirius, you have to talk to him eventually. We have one more year left of school." Remus stated.

"If I am even here for the whole time. I have to speak to Dumbledore about something and I may have to leave." Sirius stated.

"Talk to him about what. What would you say to him that would make you leave the school?" Remus asked looking worried yet again.

"You have to promise on your life Remus you can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone, not even James. If I find out you do I will hex you and never speak to you again. I will make it my mission to make your life miserable." Sirius spat out.

"I promise wow. This must be big." Remus laid his book down and turned to face Sirius.

"I'm pregnant. Yes it is James." Sirius said staring into Remus' eyes and seeing them grow wide as his mouth opened in shock.

"You have to tell him, he has the right to know." Remus frantically stated.

"No. He doesn't have the right to know now. This is my child Remus. Mine. You swore you wouldn't tell. I have to go. Please don't tell James or anyone Remus." With that Sirius left the tower and made his way out to speak to Dumbledore.

Once he made it to the Headmasters office he sat in the chair across from the old wizard's desk and waited for him to speak. He knew Madam Pomfrey already talked to him once he left the Hospital wing. He was just too afraid to open his mouth, thinking he would have to leave the school because of his condition.

"Mr. Black, Sirius. I heard about your...Situation. Do you know who the other father of your child is?" Sirius nodded. "Would you mind telling me?" Sirius shook his head no. "I see. How do you plan on going through this pregnancy alone, giving birth and raising this child?"

"Just like that Sir, alone. I was hoping I could stay in school and graduate this year with my peers. Find a job once I leave and a place for myself and my child and raise it on my own. I don't want the other father to know, he doesn't have that right any longer. I'm sorry but that is just how I feel." Sirius answered truthfully.

"I understand. I can't force you to tell the other father, but I wish at some point, for the child's sake, you would re-consider. Now about your schooling. You shall remain here, you can decide if you want to put concealing charms on your self once you start showing, so no one else finds out. Do you know when you are due?" He asked.

"Sometime in March, Sir. I conceived around June. I should start showing soon also and the charms would be great to know." Sirius responded.

"So when the baby is due we will have to take you to Saint Mungo's. They know more about delivering a male pregnancy than Madam Pomfrey. We will give you a leave, let people think you have a family emergency at that time. If by then you decide to inform the father or would like one of your other friends to go with you, please let me know. Now off you go, and congratulations Mr. Black." Sirius nodded his head and walked out of the office then, sighing in relief that he was able to finish his schooling.

For the next couple weeks Sirius found himself in the library researching concealing charms for when he started showing, and he knew it was going to be soon. He was getting frustrated however, because he still had all his other course work to do as well. He was trying to do good this year, he wanted to get good grades and graduate with something that would help him find a decent job when he left. He growled in frustration as his stomach protested with him to take a brake.

"Having trouble Black?" He heard over his shoulder and turned around, already knowing who it was going to be.

"Snape, just leave me alone." He turned back around not willing to fight today, needing to get the information he needed so he didn't have to keep putting his other work off.

He could feel the Slytherin looking over his shoulder at the books laid out on the table. He quickly shut the books and placed them in his bag, knowing going to the dorm room would not be as quiet, but would get Snape away from him.

"Concealing Charms? What would you need to be looking them up for Black? They for some nasty prank you planning on doing?" Snape instigated following Sirius out of the library.

"No. Why do you need to stick your big nose into my business for anyway Snape." He was trying to get away from the other boy as fast as possible and wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

"Black!" He heard Snape shout but tried ignoring him, only to trip on some stairs he didn't notice and fall on his stomach, hands coming out a little to late.

"Fuck. Ow." Sirius wrapped his arms around his stomach as pain shot around him. He couldn't move, didn't know what to do.

"Black are you alright?" Snape asked from behind him.

"Madam Pomfrey, get her please." Sirius pleaded.

"That will take to long." Sirius didn't know what Snape meant until he felt him self levitating off the groud and moving in the air. He couldn't help but think why Snape would help him at all, let alone levitate him to the infirmary.

"Mr. Snape what are you... Oh my. Lay him down on that bed there. What happened?"

"He was walking away from me really fast and he didn't see some stairs and fell on his stomach. He has been gripping it like he is in pain ever since." Snape replied.

"Alright thank you for bringing him here, now get to class Severus." She shooed the boy out and Sirius was very grateful for that.

"Sirius where does it hurt darling?" He heard the nurse ask.

"My stomach. It hurts so much. Is the baby going to be alright?" He asked worry etching his face and tears streaking down it. He saw a light from a wand moving over him and heard a sigh coming from the nurse.

"The baby looks fine. Think you just gave it a little scare. You are going to be very delicate now being almost three months along. You really need to be more careful Mr. Black." She stated. "Now I want you to take this potion and I'm going to keep you here for the night and see how things go. Rest." She smiled at him as he downed the potion and snuggled into the bed.

Little did they know that Severus was still standing on the other side of the door, now with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide. "Pregnant?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
The sun was shining into the window as Sirius rolled onto his side. He couldn't help it, he couldn't go to breakfast this morning and see James with Lily. It would've hurt to much to see the guy he loved and had to himself just a couple days ago all lovey dovey with someone else so soon. He hated that he felt this way, everything in him was telling him to be a damn man and go down there, face the problem head on and move on. He just didn't know how to do that without crying like a little girl.

He was also scared that Remus would continue to try and get him to tell James about the baby. He knew his friend meant well but he didn't understand what he thought. He didn't want James to leave Lily just because of the baby, duty and all that jazz that he would say. He wanted James to come back to him on his own because he loved him, because he wanted to be with him and no one else. He just knew now that he finally had Lily, James wouldn't be back. They would get married and have children of their own, grow old together and then die, leaving Sirius out in the cold with a bastard child.

He shook his head when he thought that. His child was no bastard. James may never be around and never know of this baby but at least he knew who the other father was. This child would be loved with everything he had within him and nothing would ever change that.

Finally he pulled himself up from the bed and decided to go to the kitchens for some food. His stomach was growling and he knew the baby was hungry, he needed to take care of himself if he didn't want to hurt it. He quickly would look around corners to make sure no one was around, all the way until he was safely sitting at a table waiting for a house elf to bring him his food.

The door slowly opened behind him and he didn't hear anything until a hand rested upon his shoulder. Nearly jumping out of his skin he turned around and scowled.

"What are you doing here Snape?" He spat out and saw the weird expression on the other boys face.

"Wanted to make sure you were alright after yesterday. I see you are however so I will just leave now." Severus stated turning away.

"Why do you care? Thank you anyway for bringing me up there, you didn't have to." Sirius found himself saying. He did appreciate Snape taking him instead of just leaving him on the library floor.

"You were in great pain which I did not cause so I knew you needed to get there quickly. Like I said before, Glad you are alright." Severus stated.

"Would you. Would you care to join me?" Sirius couldn't believe he just said that.

"Only if you tell me one thing." Severus said.

"Alright?" Depends on what it is." Sirius replied.

"How does it feel to be with child?" Sirius face dropped and his fists clenched. How the hell did he know.

"You little snake. You listened to my conversation in the hospital wing after you left. How dare you." Sirius was getting angry, he could feel his face turning red.

"I'm sorry. It was too good of an opportunity to find out what was causing you pain like that. So what does it feel like. It's fascinating a male being pregnant. I've read about it happening in the history books but never knew someone it has happened to. Who's the father?" Severus tried again.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Go around and tell everyone who has Sirius Black up the duff. Pregnant and alone. Get out of here Snape."

"Alone. The other father isn't helping support you with this?" Severus sat down after hearing that. Who would want to leave someone having their child?

"It doesn't matter. It never will. He left me and is happy with someone else. He is never going to know and you are never going to tell anyone about this or I will hex your balls off Snape."

Severus put his hands up in front of him in surrender, showing he didn't mean any harm or ill intent to Sirius or his child.

"You need someone that can help you if you need it. Watch out for you. Is that why you were looking up concealment charms yesterday? I can help with those. I know one that will last twenty four hours. We could meet up every night before curfew and I could place it on you."

Sirius scrunched up his eyes in confusion. Trying to figure out why Snape would want to help him, see him everyday and do this for him. After everything that him and his friends have done to humiliate Snape he knew there had to be something in this for him.

"And what do you want for your generosity Snape?" Sirius asked seeing the dark haired boy blush slightly before looking away.

"Nothing, just thought you would want some help. If not that is fine. If you do I will be in the library twenty minutes before curfew, that should give me enough time to put the charm on you. If I don't see you there then I know you don't want my help. But you are starting to show." Severus said nodding towards Sirius stomach that was poking out just a tiny bit from his tight shirt.

Sirius self consciously started pulling on the end of it to bring it over his stomach, blushing slightly. He grabbed his cloak and stood up from the chair, Having ate while they were talking and threw the cloak over himself. He stood there for a few minutes looking at Snape trying to figure him out.

"Fine. I will see you there tonight, but any funny business from you I will not hesitate to hut you Snape." He nodded to the other boy and walked away.

He couldn't believe his luck. He didn't want anyone else to know but maybe this would turn out alright. Snape was pretty good at charms and should know what he is doing as not to hurt him or the baby. He just hoped he didn't end up regretting this later on. He just had to make sure no one saw them together and give no one reason to start asking questions.

He made his way to his first class and sat in the back of the room. Remus came in and sat down next to him, looking at him strangely.

"What?" He snapped.

"You weren't at breakfast. Was worried about you is all." Remus stated.

"Couldn't go in there this morning. Ate in the kitchens. Sorry Remus. How was." He stopped mid sentence when he saw Lily walk in, James holding the door open for her and grab her hand after wards.

His eyes never leaving the other boy as they passed, Lily giggling as James whispered something into her ear. Pulling out the seat for her and pushing it in as she sat down, smiling up at him. He continued to watch him as he sat down next to her and quickly looked back towards him and Remus smiling.

Sirius had to blink back tears, just thinking why couldn't that be him. Why couldn't James love him and be like that with him. Stupid hormones made Sirius slam his head on his desk trying not to kill himself.

"It will be alright Sirius." He heard Remus say next to him and he slowly rubbed his back.

"No it won't. It never will be. I just don't understand why he couldn't just love me and stay with me. To go behind my back and talk to her while we were still together wasn’t right. To break my heart out of no where with no warning is just heartless." He placed his hand on his stomach, feeling like he was going to get sick.

"Maybe you should talk to him Sirius. Let him know. Maybe." Sirius interrupted him with a hand held in front of his face.

"No. he can't know and he won't know about this Remus. You promised. If he came back to me after finding this out it would only be out of guilt. He would hate me later on and I can't take that." Sirius stated.

"I understand. Why is Snape looking over here?" Remus asked making Sirius look up to the front of the class where he knew Snape sat. He saw the other boy lock eyes with him and quickly look away.

"I have no idea. He helped me get to the nurse yesterday, so maybe he is making sure I'm still alive."

"He helped you?" Remus asked shock showing in his voice.

"Yeah."

"Why would he do that. No offense Sirius but you guys hate each other." Remus responded.

"Yeah I know. I don't know why he did it. I'm just glad he did. Now lets pay attention. I need to pass these classes this year." He said watching the smile spread across Remus face when he said this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
Sirius was pacing outside the library doors. He was trying to decide if it would be safe to listen and let Snape help him, or just turn around and do this all on his own. He placed his hand on his stomach. It was really starting to show. His usually flat ab muscles were now slightly protruding out and he wouldn't be able to cover it up much longer with his robes. Most definitely wouldn't be able to cover it up on the weekends when he didn't need to wear them at all. He finally decided to go into the library and find Snape. He looked around and saw the other boy at the back of the library, slightly behind the last row of stacks.

"Didn't think you were going to show. I was just about to pack up and leave. Sit." Snape said as Sirius reached the back table.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to come or not either. I finally decided I did need help with the charms. Are you still willing to help me out?" He asked watching Snape closely.

"Yes. Now lift up your robes a little and let me see your stomach. I have to place the charm directly on the part of the body you want to conceal." Snape stated wand already out.

Sirius sat there a moment longer, thinking. He wanted to trust Snape, but he had been his enemy all his school life and he wanted his baby to be safe. He could see that Snape was getting impatient and he slowly lifted up his robes, he needed to cover this up and Snape was his only option.

"Wow." Snape said amazement on his face.

"What?" Sirius started to feel self conscious and was slowly pulling his robes down until Snape reached out quickly and held them up.

"Your stomach. You can see it starting to round out. Amazing." Snape looked up into Sirius eyes just then and Sirius couldn't help but slightly gasp as they made contact with his own. He could feel himself blush and look away.

"I. Can we just get this over with please." He stated hearing Snape clear his throat.

"Yes." Snape replied and picked his wand back up. He began the incantation quietly while moving his wand over Sirius stomach. He felt the area grow slightly warm and then it stopped.

"Done." Snape stated. Sirius looked down and could still see the slight bump there. His face dropped thinking it didn't work. "You and I can still see your bump. I made it so everyone else can't. I just thought you would like to be able to look down and know your baby is still there."

"And what about your reason for letting you still see it?" Sirius asked looking up at the other boy.

"If I am to keep an eye on you and help you out, I will need to be able to make sure I can see everything that is happening as well. Goodnight Black." Snape said and picked his things up quickly and walked away, but not before Sirius saw the blush on Snape's face as well.

Sirius finally made it back to to his dorm to the other boys laughing and joking. He almost got hit in the stomach by a passing boy and jumped out of the way, scowling at the other one. He saw Remus' face drop at this and looked over at James.

"So you finally got the bird you have been wanting since first year James?" He heard one of the boys ask.

"Yeah. She finally came up to me and asked me out. Can you believe it. I finally stopped trying and she came to me. Saying she saw a change in me and that I was more mature." He laughed at this and ate some sweets.

"More mature. You? That is a laugh." Sirius heard himself saying before he could stop, making the other boys finally look at him.

"Oh. When did you get back Sirius?" James asked like nothing was wrong.

"Does it matter. Not to you it doesn't. I still say you are no more mature than you were before when she still hated you." Sirius stated as he climbed into bed, pulling the covers over his body.

"And what makes you say that Sirius?" James looked at him, challenging him to say something.

"You should know." Sirius stated. "But just for being clueless shows you are not mature yet." He rolled over and ignored the other boys in the room, still listening but pretending to fall asleep.

"What is wrong with him?" He heard one boy ask.

"Nothing a little shagging won't help I suppose. Always thinking with his cock and not his head that one." He heard James say making his heart hurt.

"So how is Lily in the sack James?" One boy laughed.

"Haven't gotten that far, but soon I hope. Has to be better then the others I've had, since I love her an all." Sirius swore underneath his breath and tried to keep the tears at bay. His stomach jolted and he knew he was about to get sick.

He bolted upright and ran to the bathroom, letting everything from his stomach go into the toilet. He knelt down onto the floor and placed his head in his hands. He heard the door open and quickly jumped up, spinning around to see James standing there looking at him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked looking towards the toilet. Sirius quickly reached over and flushed it. Hating that James saw. "Are you sick?"

"What do you care for anyway. Just keep ignoring me like you have been." He started to walk past the other boy but stopped when a hand landed on his arm. He looked down at it and then up into James' eyes. His heart stopped when he stared into those eyes, ones he used to be able to stare into when ever he wanted.

"Let me go James." He whispered.

"What is wrong with you Sirius?" James asked hand moving down his arm and rested on his side. Sirius jumped away, not wanting James to feel his stomach.

"Just leave me alone. You lost your right to care about me when you discarded me for Lily." He stated then almost ran out of the bathroom and back to his bed. He closed his eyes after closing his curtains and prayed he could get a good nights sleep.

That didn't happen. He awoke a couple of hours later, restless and having nightmares. He gave up on going back to sleep and laid on his bed just staring at the ceiling. His thoughts continued to go towards Snape. He couldn't fathom why the Slytherin boy that he had tortured and abused all through school wanted to help him. He seemed genuine in his care and concern however.

Morning finally came and the other boys in the dorm started to wake. He opened his curtains when he thought everyone was out of the room only to come face to face with Remus. The other boy was looking at him sternly.

"James is rather upset with you." He stated making Sirius look at him confused.

"Why would he be upset with me?" Sirius asked.

"He thinks you are making yourself sick because of him. He thinks that you are mooning after him."

"Yeah well you know better than that. I wish I could move on but I have a permanent reminder of our time together now don't I." Sirius stated placing his hand on his stomach.

"Are you sure you are even pregnant. Your not showing." Remus asked looking at his hand.

"I am. I would never lie about something like that. I have a charm on me." He responded before standing up.

"You don't know how to do such things. Did you go to Pomfrey?" Remus asked following Sirius.

"No. Snape helped me. He put it on. I can still see the bump." He replied rubbing his hand over the slight bump.

"You let him put a charm on you with out knowing what could happen. With no one there to witness. Are you insane." at that Sirius stopped walking and spun around.

"Well it seemed like no one else would help me. I can't just go to certain people and tell them what is going on with out it getting back to James. I sometimes wish I never told you. All you do is try to guilt me into telling him and yell at me. Se... Snape has offered to help me and he seems sincere about it. Nothing happened with the charm, I'm fine, my baby is fine now just leave me alone." Sirius stormed off and headed to the kitchens. He didn't feel all that sociable right now to eat in the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sirius looked at the table in the kitchen and his stomach growled. It held everything he loved to eat for breakfast. Hot cakes the size of houses, sausages, bacon with tons of syrup for everything all of it. It even had some sweets laying off to the side ready for him to devourer. A smile stretched across his face knowing the other students weren't getting a lot of this in the Great Hall. The breakfasts up there were all right but nothing compared to the spread in front of him.

Coming down here and not sitting with anyone from his house everyday would definitely be worth it. He was even thinking of spending his lunch and dinner breaks down here as well. Maybe he would even sneak down for a late night snack every once in a while it may not hurt either.

He was half way through with eating when he looked at the clock and saw he had to get to class. He stuffed some sweets into a container and placed them in his bag to snack on through out the day. He quickly left the kitchens and headed to potions. When he arrived everyone was waiting in the hall for the Professor to let them in, James, Remus and Peter were off to the side and he stopped. He didn't feel   
like standing over there and found himself standing near the Slytherin's.

Looking up his eyes caught Snape's and he couldn't help but smile a little. When Snape saw this he quickly looked away and this made Sirius upset for some reason. Realizing that the only time he would probably talk to the other boy would be at night to do the charm.

When the Professor finally came and let them into the room, Sirius waited for everyone else to enter before he did, better chance at getting the table at the back of the room alone. To his surprise the only seat in the back left was next to Snape. He couldn't help but think this was odd, since Snape always sat at the front of the room, either alone or with one of his housemates.

He took the seat next to him and placed his books onto the table, glancing over to Snape as he did this. He heard the Professor telling everyone to write what was on the board and begin the potion. Sirius went to stand up to get the ingredients but felt a hand on his arm stopping him, looking down he saw Snape standing up shaking his head.  
When Snape returned to the table, Sirius already had the book open to the page of the potion, along with his notes out from the board. He saw Snape smile at this as he spread out the things he received from the cupboard.

"I will handle the potion, you just read what I have to do. Don't want to harm." He glanced down to Sirius' stomach and he nodded his head in return.

"Thanks Sev... Snape." He replied making Snape cock an eyebrow at him for almost using his real name.

"How are you and the babe doing today?" Snape asked as they were doing the potion.

"My baby is alright. I'm alright I guess." Sirius stated reading off the next step to Snape when he was done.

"What do you mean you guess? What has happened since last night?" Snape said stopping what he was doing and looking in Sirius' eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it here please. Tonight when we meet up for the charm if you still wish to know then I will talk. It will be nice to talk to someone who isn't judging me." Sirius stated.

"All right. I will give you till tonight to talk to me. Come half hour earlier than last night so we have time." Snape began to work again and Sirius just smiled.

He felt comfortable for some reason about talking to the other boy about things. He knew deep down that he wouldn't go running off telling anyone and it was better than talking to Remus, who continually told him to tell James about the baby. At least Snape didn't know who the other father was yet and couldn't judge him about it. He hated to think what the other boy would say when he did find out, if he ever decided to tell him.

Classes flew by fast for the rest of the day, he spent lunch in the kitchens but decided to try and do dinner in the Great Hall. When he entered the only space left was in between Remus and Peter and right across from James and Lily. His stomach dropped as he walked into the room and saw Lily with her head on James shoulder and the boys arm around her waist.

He hung his head and sat down in the available seat, not looking at anyone and began to place food onto his plate. He tried to ignore the conversations going on around him but it was hard.

"So Lily, we going to Hogsmeade this weekend together?" He heard James ask knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Oh course James. Don't be silly." She laughed.

"Remus, Peter what are the two of you doing?" James asked before grabbing a biscuit and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Just hanging about like we always do." Remus replied. "Sirius what are you doing?" He turned his head to Remus and scowled. He didn't want to be brought into this conversation at all.

"Staying here. Nothing to do out there alone." He replied.

"Why would you be alone Sirius? Won't you be going with Remus and Peter? They are meeting up with James and I later on." He heard Lily ask. He hated her more than ever because she had James now.

"No I will not. And I most definitely won't be meeting up with James. Excuse me I'm not hungry any more." Sirius pushed his plate away before standing up and looking directly at James. He saw the other   
boy smirk and pull Lily closer to himself. Sirius could feel his heart breaking even more.

"Sirius wait." He heard Remus yell to him as he was walking away, but he just ignored the other boy and left the Great Hall as fast as he could. He decided to grab his school things from his trunk and go to the library now.

He didn't care if he had to sit there for hours before Snape arrived, at least he wouldn't have to sit and watch James with Lily any longer that day. He pulled out his homework and began working on it, he needed good grades this year now that he was going to be a father and needed a good job to support them. When he was done with his last bit of work he heard the chair next to him scrape the floor and he looked up expecting to see Snape, however he was now looking into the cold eyes of James.

"What do you want?" He spat out. Returning his gaze towards his work on the table.

"Why are you being so cold towards Lily, Sirius? She is upset because she thinks she did something to offend you." James stated.

"She stole you away from me. So yes she did do something. I am more mad at you however so just leave me to my work and get the hell away from me." He spat out still not looking over at James. He felt a hand gently placed onto his leg and he looked down.

James' hand was rubbing his leg softly, like he used to do when he knew Sirius was upset about something. It used to calm him right down to have the other boy rub his leg like that, but right now it was making him furious. He didn't want him to touch him, to think he had the liberty to still act as though he cared. He swiftly pushed the hand away from him and scowled over at James.

"Don't touch me. You have no right. Maybe one of these days I will forgive you for doing this to me but not yet, not today." Sirius angrily stated.

"Do what to you. So you say you loved me after I broke up with you. I know it was only a ploy to try and keep me, but you know how long I have loved Lily, how long I have been trying to make her mine. I thought you would be happy for me Sirius, we are best mates." James stated.

"Were best mates James. Not any longer. You broke my heart and... Just leave." He couldn't believe he almost spilled about the baby. He just wanted James to leave so he could wait for Snape.

"Fine." James said standing up quickly, almost knocking the chair back onto the floor. "If that is how you want to be than fine. Don't come crying to me when you need a friend." James stated before storming off. When he reached the door he saw James walk past Snape, but not before stopping and pushing the other boy and his things onto the floor. Snape's bag opening and spilling everything.

Sirius rushed over once James was gone and began helping Snape pick up his things and place them into his bag. He saw the hurt expression on Snape's face and couldn't help but feel upset that he used to treat him the same way.

"I'm sorry for James." He heard himself saying. "And I'm sorry for all the times I did things like this and worse to you." His eyes caught Snape's as he was speaking and he could see the shock behind them.

"As long as you no longer do stupid stuff like that I forgive you. Now let's go to the back and talk." Snape said all business like and Sirius couldn't help but laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Sirius sat down next to Snape and put his things down next to him. He didn't know where to start, but he knew he needed to ask a question of Snape first before he could begin his story, or trust him with what he wanted to tell him. He needed a friend, someone real and that wouldn't turn their back on him when he needed them the most, someone not like Remus or James.

"I have a question before I start." He stated and waited for Snape to look and turn his attention to him. "Why are you being so nice and understanding about all of this? After everything I have done to you every year, I just don't understand how you can seem to forgive and forget all of that." He stated.

Severus looked at him for several minutes, looking directly into his eyes and thought. Sirius could see the wheels turning in the other teens head and started to get worried he may have asked the wrong thing. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed this early and just let him self trust the other.

"Well. I know that you were the ring leader in most if not all the things you four have done to me in the past. I however see that you have slightly grown up and those you trusted as your friends seem to not be around in this time that you need them the most. It only shows me that you have stepped away from being like them and may be worth getting to know." Snape replied not taking his eyes off Sirius the whole time.

"I see. Thank you for being honest with me. I guess you want to know all about this." Sirius stated and rested his hand on his stomach, smiling.

"You don't need to tell me anything you don't want to Black. Just know that I will not repeat anything you say to me." Snape stated and then waited.

"Well the other father left me for someone else. He has liked this person for years and went behind my back still trying to get her to be his. She finally accepted and he told me the day I found out about this little one. I didn't tell him about this, he doesn't know. The only ones that know are you and Remus. He made me think he cared about me and when I told him I loved him he laughed and brushes it aside, thinking I only said that to keep him. Remus thinks I should tell him about the baby, but I don't want him to have anything to hold over me." Sirius stopped talking and saw different expressions pass over Snape's face.

"May I ask who the other father is? I am sorry that happened to you and wish there was something I could do to help. I can only offer my assistance from this point on and let you know I will be here when ever you may need anything." Snape said and when he finished he placed a hand gently on Sirius leg, making the other boy flush.

"If I tell you the father, you have to promise not to show any favoritism when causing him trouble. Act as you always have." Sirius stated.

"I Swear." Snape replied.

"It is James." Sirius couldn't continue to look at Snape as he said this, in fear of what the other boy would say.

"I probably would've guessed him. He is the only person in the whole school I know that is with someone that used to hate him. I just can't believe he would do that to his best friend. I again am sorry Sirius." Snape said rubbing gently where his hand was on Sirius knee.

"It's alright. I am slowly going to get over him. I have my baby to think about now and that is all that matters. I just need to keep James from finding out." Sirius stated. "It is getting late, lets do the charm and then I'm off to bed. Thanks for listening Snape."

Snape nodded his head and raised his wand. Slowly running it over Sirius now exposed stomach. Sirius watched him silently. Hoping that this new friendship was going to work. He liked having Snape for company. Once the charm was done he stood up and grabbed his things, saying goodbye to Snape and getting a nod in return.

Sirius awoke the next morning remembering he had to go get checked out in the hospital wing. He was going to be able to see his baby for the first time and he was scared. He wanted James there with him but knew that would never happen. Then the thought of wanting Severus there crossed his mind as he walked into the room and saw Madam Pomfrey standing there waiting for him with a smile on her face. He walked over and sat down on the bed that she was standing next to and watched as she came over with her wand in hand.

"Sirius I will need you to lift your shirt so I can put some of this cream on your stomach and then I will wave my wand for a few moments until I get a good picture. The machine at the end of the bed will print out a copy for you and I can give you a few more for the other father or a few friends that you want to show it to."

"That will be great." He replied as he lifted his shirt then a few moments later he had a pictue of his baby in his hand. Madam Pomfrey was about to say something when the door flew open and she had to go take care of the student that came in. He didn't care he just stared at the picture with a smile upon his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Sirius sat in the hospital wing waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come back and finish his exam. He hated having blood drawn and cold stuff placed on his stomach, but the first time he saw the image on his baby, even though it was not very big at the moment, made his heart skip several beats. It made everything all so much more real and final.

His mind couldn't stop wandering toward Severus and wanting to show him the little picture the nurse had given him a copy of. It was his child but he wanted to share the happiness with Severus. His mind stopped at that thought, why was he so eager to share this with the other boy, one he only just started to get along with. He wasn't sure but he knew he wanted this friendship to stay.

After he was able to leave he walked down to his next class and sat in the back. He wished it was potions so he could see Severus but it was Transfiguration. He could feel James' eyes on him as Remus sat next to him. He hated being in this house now, all he wanted was his space away from the other boy.

"Sirius where were you this morning?" Remus asked as everyone calmed down.

"I had an appointment I had to go to Remus, no need to worry." He stated trying to listen to their teacher.

"Oh sneaking off with some unknown person and having fun are we Sirius?" He heard James yell down to him causing everyone to look over at them.

Sirius just sat there, looking at his book, trying to ignore the other boys comment. He was known in the past for sleeping around, but the last couple years that he was with James he never slept with anyone else, he never even lied to make himself look good.

"Cat got your tongue? So which guy was the lucky lay this time?" That caused a couple people to gasp around him. He closed his eyes and took a couple of calming breathes, the nurses words ringing in his ears about not letting stress get to him for the health of the baby.

He knew people were shocked because no one but his trusted friends knew he was gay. He couldn't believe that James just shouted it out in front of the whole class like that. He couldn't understand what he did that would make James act like this towards him. He rested his hand on his stomach and continued to try and ignore the other boy.

He thought the taunting was over when after a few minutes James didn't say anything else. He let his guard down until he heard Lily laughing and James looking back at him. He saw Lily cover her mouth and shake her head before turning towards him a little while later. The teacher dismissed them and Sirius quickly tried to get his books put away so he could leave but found himself face to face with Lily as everyone was leaving the class.

"Stay away from him Sirius." She said making him confused.

"Who are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Severus. He will never want you. He's not like you and don't taint him with your ways." She stated. Sirius just stood there wondering what the hell she was talking about. "James told me he saw you helping him the other day and that he thinks you are trying to pull some prank on him. Trying to be nice to him and make him think you are interested. Well he wouldn't be, he fancies girls Sirius Black so stay away from him?"

Sirius felt like he was hit with a bludger. He couldn't breathe and just stood there staring at her for a few minutes before he could find the words to say.

"It is not any of your business who Severus is friends with any longer Lily. You haven't talked to him in how long now? You have no idea what my intentions are and have no say over either one of our lives." He stated before picking up his bag and walking away, past many stunned faces.

Later that day he heard people whispering around him, saying things like he was in love with Severus, to he was only using the other boy and he would hurt him in the end. As he came to the library to meet up with Severus that night he saw James there leaning over the table where Severus sat saying something.

"You know he is only using you for something Snape. Why don't you stay away from him before you get yourself hurt. Lily cares about you, I don't know why but she is my girlfriend and I don't want her hurt if you get hurt." Sirius could see the look on Severus' face. Confused and hurt.

"Tell Lily I won't be hurt." He heard Severus say in return.

"Snape, Sirius doesn't care about anyone other than himself. He thinks with only one part of his body and Lily thinks he may be trying to go after you just to hurt you. He is gay and it is just strange that he wants to be around you after all the things he has done to you in the past." James was saying and Sirius could see Severus faltering.

"Tell her thank you for worrying, but she doesn't have to worry any longer." He saw Severus starting to pack up his things and he started to panic. He didn't want James words to tear Severus away from him. He saw the smile play on James face as he nodded and left.

As Severus was walking out of the library Sirius finally was able to move from his spot and grab the other boys arm. When Severus turned around and looked at Sirius, his heart almost dropped out of his chest. Severus scowled at him and pulled his arm free, taking a few steps back from him.

"Severus, what James said to you isn't true. I will never hurt."

"Stop." Severus interrupted him before he could finish. "You have hurt me a lot in the past Black." Sirius flinched as Severus used his last name once again. "I will not let you try and hurt me again; your secret is safe with me and always will be, here is the concealment charm I have been using on you." Severus thrust a paper in his hand, making Sirius take it. "But I will no longer be helping you." With that Severus tried walking off again.

"I won't ever hurt you again Severus please don't."

"Don't call me by my name. I am Snape to you and always will be. I wish you luck in the months to come and afterwards but leave me alone." Then he did walk off, leaving no more room for Sirius to say anything.

He looked down to the paper that was in his hand and noticed it was more than one item. He read the first part and saw it was the concealment charm that he remembered Severus saying every night to his stomach. The next was a note, written in Severus hand writing dated the night before.

Sirius,

These last few nights have been great, and really special to me, more than you may know. I know I will never get the courage to ever give this to you or say these words to you but I am slowly falling for you. I can see how you have changed being away from those who influenced you before and I really like this person you seem to be growing into. That baby is one special baby for having you as his "Mother". I know you will love and care for it so much, as much as I wish you could for me. I hope to be there when you finally get to hold it and I hope we are still at least friends so I can watch both the baby and you grow. 

Severus. 

He couldn't breathe. He read and re-read that letter while standing just outside the library doors and didn't know what to do. He could feel himself being drawn to Severus himself the last couple days they have been spending together. He only wished he would've been able to stop James from spitting his hurtful words about him to Severus. He felt a tear fall and his heart started racing. Pain shot into his stomach he crumpled up the letter in one hand and grabbed his stomach with his other. He slowly sank to his knees and yelled out in pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
Sirius woke up and found himself back in the hospital wing yet again. He hated it here, he really did. His hand went to rest on his stomach in fear that something had happened. His slight bump was still showing but he needed to know for sure if his baby was still within him. He waited patiently for the nurse to come and let him know. All he remembered was he had been reading a note that he knew Severus hadn't meant to give him. The pain from that alone had hurt enough but then the pain in his stomach began and he didn't know what had happened.

"Mr. Black, glad to see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked walking over to his bed.

"I feel alright. A little dizzy and confused. What happened to me?" He asked watching her look at his file.

"You were extremely stressed Sirius. I told you stress was bad for you and the baby, even more so that you are a pregnant male. What cause you this stress?" She asked with a curious look on his face.

"Friend issues. Losing them by the handful it seems." He replied playing with the blanket across his lap.

"I am sorry to hear that Sirius, but if this is how they are going to act then it is better for you not to be around them at the moment. You have more than yourself to think about now." She smiled at him before walking away.

"Wait, when can I leave?" He yelled.

"As soon as I come back." She replied with a smile.

When she was gone Sirius picked up the note when he saw it sitting on the table next to him. He just knew that the nurse had read it, he just had that feeling. He didn't mind at all, but he only hoped that the person that wrote it wouldn't stay mad at him for long. When the nurse came back she checked the baby once more and told him he could leave, but any sign of problems he was to return right away. He nodded his agreement and walked out the door slowly.

He didn't know where to go, or who to turn to. The one person he wanted to talk to more than anything was now ignoring him. He went through all his classes for the rest of the day with the other boy not even looking at him. Right before bed he went down to the kitchens to get a drink and place the concealment charm back onto himself. He just wasn't sure if he was going to do it right.

Once he was done he hoped that the spell worked. The last thing he needed right now was for people to know his secret, especially James. When he walked past the library he took a quick glance inside and saw Severus sitting there reading. He stood there for several minutes watching the other boy and waiting to see if he would look up, when he didn't he moved into the room and stood in front of him. He waited until Severus looked up at him and scowled before he spoke.

"Here, I think you may want this back." He placed the note in front of the other boy and turned around to leave.

"You read this?" He heard Severus ask just as he reached the doors and he nodded in return. "I didn't mean for you to see this, please forget what it says." Sirius couldn't move after that, he heard the note being ripped and land in the trash next to the other boy. A small tear ran down his cheek making him bring his hand up to wipe it away.

"I won't forget what it said. I have it imprinted into my brain. So no matter how many little pieces you tore it into I will always remember what it said." Sirius whispered.

"I didn't mean any of it." Severus replied making Sirius turn around.

"You did. At the time you wrote it you meant every word. I understand why you no longer feel that way, but I wish I could show you I would never hurt you again. Severus please."

"NO. For once I am going to listen to Potter. He may not like me but Lily and I were once best friends. She is looking out for me and I am not going to let her down again." Severus was standing now, hands in front of him on the table staring into Sirius eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for every hurtful word I have ever said to you. I am sorry for every childish prank I pulled on you. I am sorry for every time I hurt you. I'm sorry." Sirius was trying to stay calm for his baby. His breathing was coming hard and fast and he tried to calm down. He wanted Severus to see that he was truly sorry.

"You can say what you want Black but I don't see why I should believe you." Severus started packing up his things and went to move around Sirius. He really didn't want to other boy to leave and did the only thing he could think of, the only way he could show Severus he really was sorry and he cared about him. He grabbed his arm as he walked by, spun him around and kissed him.

His lips gently made contact with Severus and pressed softly into his. After a moment of Severus not responding Sirius pulled away. He saw the stunned look on Severus face turn quickly to one of anger and stepped back. Severus face turned beat read and he just stood there for a minute staring at Sirius.

"How dare you do that. What gives you the right to think you can just go and kiss me?" Severus blurted out.

"I wanted to show you how you make me feel. How sorry I am for everything and just want you by my side." Sirius whispered back.

"You have no right to take such liberties with me. Stay the hell away from me Black. Just to let you know your concealment charm didn't work." Severus waved his wand at Sirius and said the words to fix his mistake and walked away.

"Thank you." Sirius said to Severus back before slumping down into the closest chair to him. He didn't know what to do. He was lost and alone and just wanted Severus back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Time skip)

 

 

The end of school went by with Sirius having his baby alone. In all the time he had tried to get Severus to talk to him, look at him, anything. Nothing had worked. He watched at the sides as Lily began to restore her and Severus friendship. How James would join them and laugh and joke around. He watched as everyone he had ever cared for pushed him away. Remus even gave up and stopped talking to him and stuck by James and now Severus. He could see the look in Remus eyes when he would look at Severus and it killed him. 

He had his son, who he named after his brother, Regulus. He was the most adorable baby. Looked just like himself and James. Thankfully not enough of James to let on to anyone that didn’t know that it was his. He continued to stay in school and took on a job to help pay for a nanny for his son. When he Graduated he joined the Auror’s and moved into a small cottage with enough room for him, his son and the nanny. His son was attached to her and he didn’t want to rip that away from him. 

 

He had come in contact with James and Remus only during his time in training and then requested that he not be paired with either of them after the fact. He heard that James and Lily had gotten married and were expecting their first child. That made him run home early and hold his son in his arms. He knew that James would never take Regulus as his own, never claim him as his. Sirius knew he would never say anything to anyone either about who his son’s other father was. 

After one hellish raid Sirius came home to find out his son was sick. The healer the nanny called in was still in his house when he arrived and was told to go to his son’s room to meet him. He quickly took off his robes and made his way up the stairs and into his son’s room. He stopped short when he saw the other man sitting next to his son’s bed. It had been five years since he had seen the other man, and here he was now kneeling over his four year old son. 

“Severus?” He asked in a whisper as he moved into his sons room. The man stood up and turned around quickly and scowled at him. 

“Black what are you doing here?” He snapped at him. 

“That is my son you are looking at. Did you not know who’s house you were coming to?” He asked moving over to his son and kneeling down to hold his hand. “Hey buddy how you feeling?” He asked his son. 

“I feel sick Papa.” He cried as he curled into his fathers arm. 

“I did not know this was your house or your son. If I had known I would’ve sent someone else when the call came in. I think it best to do that now.” Severus started to walk out of the room but Sirius called for him to stop. 

“Look we are grown men now. This is my son and he is sick. You have already seen him. Please tell me what is wrong?” He pleaded, only caring for his son at the moment. 

“Fine. He just has a normal stomach ache. I gave him a potion already and he should be fine by morning. Just keep him in bed for the night and let him get rest. Now I will take my leave.” He nodded and left the room. 

“Son, I need to go talk to him for a moment. I will come right back in with your favorite soup in a little bit.” He leaned down and gave Regulus a kiss on the forhead and quickly went after the other man. He caught him just as he was about to walk out the door. 

“Sarah, could you please go up to Regulus room and keep an eye on him for me. I will bring his soup up in a moment.” He watched as she nodded her head and went up the stairs. 

“Unhand me Black.” Severus snapped at him when the nanny was gone. 

“No. I want to talk to you. It has been five years Severus.” Sirius pleaded. 

“Yes it has and I wish it to be alot longer.” Severus tried to pry his arm out of Sirius hand but it wasn’t working.

“I have missed you. I used to watch you with Lily and James and everyone and wish I could have been there too. I still remember everything in that note you accidently gave me back then. I felt the same way, I still do. I have been hoping to reconnect with you.” He said wishing Severus would just turn around and look at him, to see how sincere he was. 

“I also bet you sat there worried that Remus or myself would spill everything to James right. There were many times I had to talk Remus out of it, along with many times he has talked me out of it. I meant nothing in that little note you gave back to me. I need to get home. Now let go.” Severus stated and finally was able to pull his arm away. 

“I never worried. I knew you would keep your word, and I knew Remus would also. I. Just go if you wish. It was good to see you again. I need to make my son soup and sit with him. Have a good life Severus.” He started to turn around when Severus spoke again. 

“He is amazing, Looks more like you which will help. I am going back home to Remus now, I will tell him I ran into you and he won’t be happy but I don’t ever keep anything from him.” Severus stated making Sirus stop walking. 

“You and Remus, your together?” He whispered, heart crushing.

“Yes almost four years now. Take care Sirius.” Severus left without waiting for anything more out of Sirius. What he didn’t know was that Sirius had tears running down his face after hearing about Remus. Now he knew that he would never get Severus and now all he could do was take care of his son and be alone. He couldn’t go out finding another man to love, his heart had been broken twice now and he couldn’t put himself into that situation again, he wouldn’t. He quickly made the soup for his son and brought it up to him, spending the rest of the night with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

“Regulus slow down son.” Sirius yelled out to his son who was now running ahead of him into the potions shop. Just what he needed, his son running in and breaking everything. He quickly caught up to his son, who was now stopped, standing in front of a man and crying. 

“Regulus what is wrong?” He asked before he looked up and saw the man that was infront of his son. 

“Should have figured this brat was yours. He nearly knocked my son over running into the store like that.” The man said arm around a dark haired boy that looked to be about two years of age. 

“ Why are you crying Reg?” Sirius asked ignoring the other man. 

“He yelled at me. I was just going to stop right here and wait for you. I didn’t mean to almost knock down the other boy Papa.” Regulus was crying out. 

“It’s alright son. Did you say you were sorry?” He asked. 

“Yes Papa but he still yelled.” His son said wiping his eyes and looking up at him. 

“Alright you go in and find Sarah, stay with her till I come in.” He watched as his son walked in looking around and noticed when he met up with sarah. Once he knew his son was safe he rounded on the other guy. 

“James, I see your using your Auror skills to now terrorize little kids. Must be fun.” He crossed his arms. 

“Well if you keep that kid of yours on a leash it wouldn’t have happened. Son go find your mother.” Sirius watched the young boy run across the street to where Lily was standing. 

“See you’re still with the home wreaker.” Sirius spat out, hating himself for bringing that up. 

“She was not a home wreaker. I am married to her and we have our son. Who did you whore yourself to in order to get one of your own. Must have been someone at school, looks like he was born while we were there.” James said and Sirius really hoped he wouldn’t put his deductive skills to work, but he saw the gears turning in James head and was about to walk away when he spoke again. 

“Does he know that you have his kid?” James asked making Sirius look up at him.

“Who the hell are you talking about?” Sirius asked. 

“Severus. Does he know that brat is his.” This made Sirius laugh. really laugh. 

“You think Regulus is Severus son? I never slept with Severus. Never even had the chance to get into a relationship with him because of you and lily. I would have loved to have been with him, I was falling, really falling for him and getting over you, but no. I wasn’t allowed anything after you ripped my heart out. So no Reg is not Severus and I am not telling you who the father is. It is not any of your concern.” He growled out and walked away, noticing everyone around them staring. He made it to his son and Sarah and quickly told them they had to leave. 

“Who was that man Papa?” Regulus asked later that night while they were eating dinner. Sarah looked at him looking like she wanted to know also. 

“Someone Papa went to school with son. No one important. Now eat all your dinner so you can go play out back with your broom.” He responded. As soon as dinner was done and Regulus ran out the back door Sarah turned to him. 

“Wasn’t that James Potter in front of the shop earlier?” She asked. 

“Yes, What do you want to know Sarah.” He asked.

“Well I noticed some similarites between Reg and James.” She stated. 

“Yes alright. He is Reg Father. He doesn’t know and he will never know.” He explainned. 

“But shouldn’t Reg get to know him.” She asked looking concerned. 

“Maybe when he is older and he wants to know, but not right now. James just scared him into crying. That is how that man is. I don’t trust him after everything. So please don’t.” Just then a knock came to his door and he sighed. 

“What do you want now?” He asked as he saw the man standing on the other side. 

“James came to me with the most ridiculous notion. It made Remus and I fight with him because we know the truth, but here we are still keeping it for you. He thinks your son is mine.” Severus stared at him not entering the house. 

“Well you know the truth so no worries. Just leave Severus. You have Remus and there is nothing else to say.” He went to close the door but Severus stuck his hand out to stop him. 

“Just watch where you and your son are going and who you are running into. We will stay away from you and you stay away from us.” Sirius tried not to let the words effect him but they did, harder than Severus even knew. 

“I will do my best.” He whispered. “Now please leave.” He said without looking up. He was finally able to close the door and lean against it, listening to the other man apperate away from his house. 

“Was that the doctor that came to look at Reg, is he checking on him again.” Sarah asked looking at him. 

“Yes it was and no, he was here to speak with me about something else. He won’t ever be back. he’ll be sending someone else if we ever need someone again.” Sirius responded. 

“What is wrong Sirius. Are you crying?” She asked knowing that he never really did cry in front of her or Regulus. 

“I’m sorry.” He wiped at his eyes quickly. “He’s just someone else from my past.” He pushed off the door and went towards the kitchen when Sarah stopped him. 

“What are you not telling me?” She asked worried. 

“He helped me when no one else would, after everything my friends and I did to him the years before. He found out about Reg and helped me, that is until James and Lily got to him. That’s all.” He replied looking at her. 

“You loved him, you still do. I can see it. Why don’t you tell him.” She tried. 

“Cause he is with my other old friend Remus. They have been together since after Reg was born. I’ve lost everyone in my life but I will not loose Regulus.” Sirius stated. “Now I am going to go play out back with Regulus, you can do what ever for awhile. I will let you know if we need you sarah.” He walked off not seeing the calculating look in Sarah’s eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

 

What Sirius didn’t know was when he gave Sarah the time off she went out to find the doctor that had seen her ward. He didn’t know that it only took her a little over an hour to find the home of that doctor and little less than a minute for her to apperate there and knock on the door. She knew he would be mad, furious even, when he found out she went there to talk to him. She hated to see Sirius so upset, knowing there was someone the man loved and was taken from him. 

“Hello?” She heard when she was thinking and turned to see a different man then the one she was looking for. 

“Oh sorry. I am here looking for Doctor Snape. May I speak with him please?” She asked.

“Of course. Please come in and I will let him know he has a visitor.” The other man replied, opening the door for her to walk in. She walked passed him and took a seat on the chair in the room. Moments later the man she was looking for walked into the room and sat in front of her.

“May I ask why you are here?” He asked.

“Could we speak in private please.” She said glancing towards the other man in the room. 

“Of course. Remus please excuse us. I’m going to take her into my clinic room. Follow me.” He said as he walked and she followed him through the halls of his home until they reached a room at the far end. 

“Now what seems to be the problem Miss.” He said as she stood to look out the window. 

“I don’t have anything wrong with me. I am sorry to bug you like this but my friend is heart broken. I figured out he has been like this for a few years now. I just thought coming to talk to you would help.” She said as she turned around to look at him. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked.

“Sirius Black. I believe he is still in love with you.” She replied and saw anger flash into the man’s eyes.

“How dare you speak of him in my home. He has no right to send you here to try and ruin what I have with Remus. Now get out.” He yelled throwing the door open.

“Did you not love him at one point until people whispered things into your ears? Do you not feel anything for him any longer. He said you were the only one to comfort him and help him when he was pregnant. That you were one of the only ones that knew and kept his secret for him. He fell for you and then the second person he ever let himself love was ripped away from him. I don’t think he will ever let himself love another because of that. James hurt him so bad. I heard everything about him because he now hates the other man, but you. I didn’t even know he found love again after James until you came to look at Regulus. I see the hurt and love in his eyes and he doesn’t even want to say your name because he still loves you and any mention of you kills him.” She stated. 

Severus held his breath the whole time she spoke. He tried to tune her out but he knew what she was saying was true. That Sirius will probably never let himself fall for another. What Sirius didn’t know is how heart broken Severus was when he pulled himself away from Sirius. He had chosen his child hood friend over having the love of the one man he fell for. He just didn’t know if he could leave Remus and the stable life he had now for Sirius. 

“You need to leave, please. I need to speak to Remus.” He whispered and watched her leave without any more complaints. 

 

Sirius was sitting in front of his fire when Sarah returned to the house. He was holding a glass of wine and staring into the fire. Dried tears were on his face as she walked up and sat next to him. He didn’t move, didn’t look at her, the only thing he did was stare into the fire. 

“Sirius you need to move on. I know you live your life for your son, but you need a life also. I hate seeing you like this.” She stated and rested a hand on his arm. 

“I know. Seeing him again after all this time made me realize that he will never want me again. I need to try and open my heart, but it is going to be so hard.” Sirius stated. 

Sirius figured he would try to move on by going to a round robin dating event the following night. Sarah had handed him the pamplet before she went to bed that night and he had read it over and over and finally decided it would be good to try and get out to meet other men like him. He wasn’t sure how many people would be there but he needed to do this, not only for himself but for his son. He needed to be the man that his son needed and locking himself in his home all the time and being afraid to run into people was not good for his son in the long run. 

The following night he found himself standing outside the bar that the event was being held and watched as many men walked past him, checking him out as they went inside. He felt sick to his stomach, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to do this but decided to head inside anyway. He listened as the lady said what was to happen and found his way to a table and waited for the first round to begin. He was glad he was chosen as one to stay seated, thinking he may not be able to move so many times without running out the door. 

He watched as the first guy sat down, conversation was lacking and the guy was too obsorbed in himself. The second only wanted to talk about what his job was like, what he did everyday in said job and how much money he made. He blurted out that he had a son and the guy stopped talking and waited for the bell to ring. The third however, Sirius didn’t know what to do when the guy sat down. He looked just like Severus, slightly smaller nose but with the same skin complection and long dark hair. His voice was even as silky as the other mans. 

 

“Hi my name is Scott, and you are?” The man spoke making Sirius jump out of his day dream. 

“Sirius. Sorry I am new to all this and it is rather over whelming.” Sirius stated hearing the other man laugh and making him look right into his eyes. Those even reminded him of Severus. 

“That’s alright. This is my first time to one of these as well. If I am being honest, I just got out of a relationship and my friend pushed me into coming tonight.” Scott said and smiled at him. 

“Seems friends can be like that. With the honesty being out there I Have a six year old son and his nanny is the one who suggested I come out here tonight.” Sirius said and waited for the other man to stop talking like the other when he mentioned his son. 

“Wow. A single father. That must be hard. If I may ask, where is the Mother?” Scott asked watching him intently. 

“Oh, I guess you would say I am his Mother. I am a carrier, which should be known also. The other father is not in the picture.” Sirius replied playing with his hands under the table. 

“That is to bad. If I may be so bold to think you must have still been a student when you became pregnant, if not even giving birth.” Scott stated watching him closly. 

“I had him in my last year and have raised him with the help of his Nanny. Can we talk about something else for now, please.” Sirius asked looking hopeful up at Scott. Just as they were about to start getting into other stuff the bell rang around the room signaling for them to move on. Sirius’ heart dropped as he saw Scott stand and smile at him, then walked away. 

Sirius didn’t want to be put though this any longer. He excused him self from the next guy that stopped at his table and went to the bathroom. He needed to get the hell out of there and he needed to do it now. He moved out of the bathroom and quickly moved to the exit, just as he stepped outside his arm was grabbed gently and he looked back to see Scott standing there looking worried. 

“Are you leaving?” He asked not letting go of his arm.

“Yeah. I don’t think I was ready to do that just yet. It became a little to much all at once.” Sirius admitted. 

“Well how about just one on one then?” Scott suggested and waited for the information to sink into Sirius mind. 

“What the two of us? on a date?” Sirius asked surprised, he had only just met the man. 

“I would like that if you would. I liked our talk in there and was rather disappointed when the bell rang.” Scott stated. 

“I guess I could do that. One on one sounds nice. When would be a great time for you?” Sirius asked and felt the hand on his arm move down to his hand. 

“Tomorrow night if it is alright with that nanny of yours to watch your son. I do hope we can get along cause I would love to see that son of yours. Seeing your face light up when you were talking about him Sirius, It was amazing.” Scott said and leaned over kissing Sirius on the cheek quickly. 

“I think tomorrow night will be fine. Here is my number. Give me a call tomorrow and we can set everything up. I really have to run though. It was great meeting you Scott.” Sirius said and squeezed the other mans hand before walking off with a smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

 

 

Sirius felt like a fool waiting around for Scott to call him. He couldn’t believe hoe much the other man reminded him of Severus and was starting to think this was a bad idea. Why would he want to be with someone who reminded him so much of the man he was so in love with? Wasn’t he supposed to be moving on and not falling back into old habits. He couldn’t help but be reminded of everytime he looked into Severus eyes and saw the same spark as he did in Scott’s. Something was just weird about all of this. Just as he was about to change his mind about the whole thing his phone rang. 

“Hello?” He asked as he answered.

“Hi I was looking for Sirius.” The man on the other line asked and it was so hard to tell who it was, it sounded like both Scott and Severus. 

“This is he, may I ask who is calling?” He asked as he took a seat on his couch. 

“It’s Scott. I’m sorry it is a little late in the day, I have been busy with work. I wanted to call and see if you were free right now?” Scott asked. 

“Yeah I’m free. My son is actually out with my Nanny and won’tbe back until late. I can send her a message right now and let her know I won’t be home.” Sirius suggested. 

“Great. Well I don’t know where you live so..” Scott hinted making Sirius laugh and give him the address. He had ten minutes to get ready and he rushed around and almost fell down the stairs when the bell rang. He slowly came to the door and opened it up. Seeing the man standing in front of him made him stop breathing for a moment. It was just so hard not to picture Severus standing there. 

The rest of the night went great. They went to a little resturant that Sirius had never been to before. They shared a mean and laughs along with some Wine. After that they went for a long walk around the town, enjoying the quiet of the night as they got to know each other. There was so many similar things again he found between Scott and Severus. They were both doctors of some sort. They loved Potions and were very smart. They had the same laugh and crinkle in the eyes when they did and Sirius couldn’t help but kiss the man when they got back to his house. Right after their lips touched, Sirius jumped away from Scott with a confused look on his face. That spark he felt as thier lips touched was the same as when he quickly kissed Severus back in school. 

“I. I am so sorry I have to go. I had a great time but I really don’t think I am ready for this.” He went to turn around but Scott grabbed ahold of his arm and turned him around. The only thing was he wasn’t looking into Scott’s eyes or face this time he was staring at Severus. 

“What the hell?” He snapped out as he stared at the other man. He knew something was off. 

“Wait Sirius.” Severus began but Sirius pulled away harshly. 

“What the fuck do you think you are playing at? Want to break me even more. What the hell Severus?” Sirius asked trying his hard not to break down. 

“I left Remus. Someone came to speak with me and told me some stuff I needed to hear. Really knocked the sense into me actually. I have been denying my feelings for way to long and only stayed with Remus because I was hurting. I changed my apperance and went to that night in hopes you would hit it off with me. I love you Sirius.” Sevues said and Sirius knew he wasn’t lying but he couldn’t let him walk right back into his life like this, he had his son to think about. 

“I don’t think we can start anything right now Severus. I would love to be friends and get to know you as you are now. It had been years and I have my son to think about here too.” Sirius stated hoping Severus was really sincere.

“I guess if that is all you can give me right now I am all for it. I don’t want to loose you again. I will let you go for now. Here is my new address if you want to get ahold of me.” Severus stated. 

“Well Reg and I are going to the park tomorrow if you would like to join us.” Sirius asked. 

“I would love that. I will meet you there around noon. Good night Sirius. I am sorry again for trying to fool you.” Severus said before turning around and leaving. 

Sirius made his way into his house and spotted Sarah sitting in the kitchen waiting for him. 

“Your son is up stairs waiting for his Papa to read him a book. I told him that I didn’t know when you would be back but he said he could wait. He’s just too cute. He might be sleeping by now. How was your night.” She smiled hoping he had a good time. 

“I think you know how it went. Sarah I appreciate what you did. He may not have said the name of the person who went to speak to him but I’m pretty sure it was you. You really shouldn’t have done that.” He stated sitting down next to her. 

“OH Sirius I’m so sorry. I was asking about your date tonight with Scott but did something happen with Severus?” She asked not really sure what he was getting at.

“You don’t know? Well Scott was, well is Severus. I figured something was off since I met the man and he showed his true self tonight. He even told me he loved me.” He told her. 

“That is wonderful Sirius, Isn’t it?” She asked when she noticed how upset he was. 

“I don’t know. I mean I love the man, I really do. However we haven’t been around each other in years, how do I know I still love this man he is now. I could just be wishing he is the same as he was back then. I also have to think about Reg. I invited him to the park with us tomorrow after I told him I just want to be friends for now.” He replied. 

“Well that is a start. Let’s see if Reg likes him, that is importnant. I just want you to be happy Sirius. You really deserve it for everything you have been though.” Sarah said as she rested a hand over his on the table. “Now go check on that boy of yours.” She smiled making Sirius nod and make his way upstairs. 

When he made it to his son’s room he really thought the boy would be asleep by now. He was however sitting up in bed, wide eyed and waiting for him. When he spotted his Papa standing in the door he smiled brightly at him. 

“Papa your home. I missed you.” He laughed as he jumped up from the bed and into Sirius arms.

“I missed you to little man. I love you. Let’s get to reading a story so you can go to bed. We have a big day at the park tomorrow.” He smiled as his son ran back to the bed and snuggled under his blankets letting Sirius snuggle next to him as he read him a story, putting him right to sleep. 

The next morning Sirius was running around the house more nervous than anything. He couldn’t believe that he had invited Severus to the park with him and Reg. He hoped Reg liked him, knowing he was the man that made him take the “Nasty Medicine” when he was sick. He laughed when he saw his son toddling down the stairs with one sock on and a show on the other that didn’t have one, a smile on his face. 

“Papa I’m almost ready. I got dressed all by my self today.” He yelled as he hopped down the last couple of stairs. 

“Silly boy you need to put a sock under that shoe.” Sirius laughed as he picked up Reg and started to tickle him making him sqwirm in his hold. 

“Alright boys it’s time for you to head out and have some fun while I clean this place up.” Sarah said as she walked up and placed a kiss on Reg’s forehead. 

“Alright, alright Sarah. We are leaving just let me fix his socks and shoes.” Sirius placed his son on the couch and kneeled down to fix his son. 

“You ready to go play Reg?” He asked as his finished tying the second show and almost got toppled by his son when he jumped off the couch. 

“Yes Papa, let’s go.” He laughed as he grabbed his papa’s hand and dragged him to the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

 

A short while after leaving the house they rounded the corner and Reg took off running when he saw the opening of the park. Sirius kept his pace knowing his son was safe once he saw him run into park area, the wards around the place prevented kids from getting hurt or taken. That was one reason he came here, always afraid that James would figure out who Reg was and try to take him away. When he entered the park area he looked around and felt like running when he saw Severus walking up to him. He stood his ground however and looked away from the other man to see his son running around with the other kids. 

“Hello Sirius.” Severus greated as he walked closer to him.

“Severus. Glad you could make it.” He smiled and felt his heart melting when he saw the other man smile back. 

“Regulus seems to be having the time of his little life.” Severus stated as he looked over at the boy now playing tag. 

“He loves this park. He’s made some great little friends here.” Sirius stated as he continued to watch the little boy laughing. 

Sirius found himself backing up and sitting on the bench they were standing in front of and held his breath as Severus sat right next to him, not leaving any space between them. They sat in silence for a while as they just watch Reg run around and have fun. Sirius couldn’t help but think of all the things the three of them could have done together if it had worked out back in school. 

“Is everything alright Sirius?” He heard Severus ask as he placed a hand on his knee. He jumped right up and walked over to where his son was now sitting laughing with some other kids. 

“Reg can you come here a minute. I have a friend I want you to meet.” He stated seeing his son jump up and smile at him. 

“Sure Papa.” He responded as he grabbed the hand offered and followed Sirius. 

“Son you may know Dr. Snape. What you didn’t know is that we were friends in school together. I just wanted you to meet him because he will probably be around alot more.” Sirius said to his son who was peeking from behind his leg. 

“You made me take icky Medicine.” Regulus said as he moved out in front of his Papa. 

“Yes I did, but I see it made you feel better now didn’t it.” Severus laughed at the nasty look Reg gave him. 

“I guess.” Reg answered back making Sirius laugh as well. 

A couple hours later found them back at Sirius house sitting on the couch just after Regulus went to bed. Sarah made herself scarce so they could be alone together for awhile to “Work things out” As she said. 

“I know it had only been one day Sirius and I have no objections to being your friend but I really want more with us.” Severus said as he turned to look at him. 

“I know you do and trust me I do to. I just need time Severus.” Sirius replied. 

“I get that I do, I just hope you don’t need to much. I should leave now before I do something I may regret. It was great being with the both of you today. Call me when you want to do this again.” Severus smiled as he stood up and made his way out of the house, Sirius doing nothing to stop him this time. 

Sirius arrived at work the next day confused more than ever. He couldn’t stop dreaming of everything Severus and him could have done together the last couple of years when they were apart. He couldn’t help put dream of the other man running his strong hands along his body and bringing him pleasure he hasn’t felt since James. He wanted nothing more than to give in and let the other man have his way with him, but he knew he needed to wait, he needed to make sure Severus would be there not only for him but for his son also. 

Just as he rounded the corner he saw James and Remus walking his way, he tried to get away before they saw him but it seemed fate had another thing in mind. 

“Sirius I have been looking for you. We need to talk.” James spat out and Remus looked down to the ground. 

“Well I don’t have the time, I have a case that needs to be looked at.” Sirius replied and tried to walk away only to have James grab him and shove him into the nearest room, Remus following. His heart dropped when he thought about what this could be about. 

“Remus told me something interesting that him and Severus have been hiding from me for years. He thought since the person he has grown to love just up and left him for you that it was about time I knew. Do you know what that little secret is Sirius.” James spat out and all Sirius thought about was killing Remus. How could he do this. He wasn’t even with Severus.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m not with anyone so I don’t know who you think Severus left you for Remus but it wasn’t me.” He stated hoping to not get into this conversation. Remus didn’t look like he believed him however and just turned away from him. 

“Don’t play fucking stupid with me Sirius. I know that bastard son of yours is mine.” James said this just as he was right is Sirius face. He felt the blood drain from him and tried not to respond to what James just said. “Remus told me while he was all heart broken by Snape. He told me that they kept the secret from me while we were in our last year of school and even up until now. I should have known when you said Snape wasn’t the father that it was me. I want my son Sirius.” James spat at him.

“Fuck you.” Sirius pushed his way passed James and Remus and left the room then the building he wasn’t going to have James think he was going to get his hands on his son. He quickly made his way to the Law offices and sat down with the only Lawyer he knew could help him, even though he hated the guy. 

“So Sirius, let me get this correct. You got pregnant by Potter in school, he left you to be with Evans. You never tried to tell him he had a kid on the way or a son after he was born. You have been taking care of him by yourself with the help of a Nanny all this time and now James knows.” The man stated what he just told him. 

“Yes that is correct. I know we hate each other but I was really hoping you could help me. I mean my son is technically related to you.” Sirius stated. 

“I think we both have grown. You may not talk to your family but Sissy is worried about you. I will help you keep your son away from Potter. I don’t see any grounds that he would get him. Your name is just as powerful as his, if not more. Also the one time you said your son met the man he scared the crap out of him. I will write up a affidavit and present it to the Potter’s lawyers. When I am dont they will agree to letting you keep him with no interference from them.” The man smirked as he sat back in his chair. 

“So hopefully no going to court over this. I don’t want to drag Regulus into this if I don’t have to.” Sirius worried. 

“Yes I believe they will agree to my terms, as long as you agree to mine as well.” The man stated. 

“I knew this was to good to be true. What do you want Lucius?” He asked the man across from him. 

“Nothing to bad. Just that you come to the house with your son and reunite with Sissy. Your cousin misses you and I’m sure that our son’s will get along great, they are also cousins after all.” Lucius smiled and Sirius was shocked. 

“That’s all you want?” Sirius asked a little suspisous of the other man. 

“Yes. She has seen you around and misses you dearly.” Lucius replied. 

“Alright, we will be over tomorrow night. Let me know then how everything went. I will also bring a friend with me if that is all right.” Sirius asked knowing he wanted Severus by his side. 

“That is fine. I will let her know to expect you guys tomorrow night. She will be so happy. See you later.” Lucius said as he got up from his chair and opened the door for Sirius. 

“Please just help me keep my son.” Sirius was worried the James was going to take the one good thing in his life away from him, he couldn’t loose Regulus. 

“I will, you don’t have anything to worry about.” Lucius smiled as they said their goodbyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

 

Sirius had called up Severus when he had gotten home from seeing Lucius the night before and it took a little persuasion to get the other man to agree to go with him and his son he had finally agreed to go with them for dinner. He was just getting done getting his son ready to leave when Severus showed up the at the door. He smiled when he saw the man dressed for the night and wished he was in a position to get him out of the clothes he was now wearing. 

“Well we ready to go?” He asked Severus who looked more nervous than himself. 

“Yeah Sure.” Severus responded with the fewest amount of words Sirius had ever heard him say. 

“Well let’s floo over.” Sirius stated as he led Reg to the Floo.

“I get to meet my cousin Mr. Snape.” Reg beamed at the man making him look a little less freaked out. 

The moment they were out of the floo in Malfoy Manor Sirius was grabbed into a hug by his cousin Narcissa. She seemed like she never wanted to let him go. Then Lucius was in the room and she slowly pulled back, smiling at him then pulled Reg into a hug as well. 

“Well hello Severus. I didn’t know you were going to be his guest.” Lucius smirked at the man. 

“Yes wellI couldn’t refuse him.” Severus stated making Lucius smirk even more. 

“Well good. It’s been too long. Let’s being Reg to play with Draco while we talk Sirius, Severus.” Lucius stated as he watched his wife take the boys hand and bring him around the house to meet their son. 

The men took seat in Lucius office as he passed out the whisky. Sirius took a breath before he downed his in one go. He wanted to know the fate of his son and what Potter had agreed to. He looked over to Severus who now rested a hand on one of his. 

“Alright Lucius please just tell me what happened.” Sirius finally spat out. 

“Well I drew up the papers and sent them over to Potter. In them it stated that if he went to court we would go after everything he owed for support for your son, which would be alot. I also stated that if he wanted to take this to court that he would loost due to your family’s name and the boy being frightened of him. I told him that Regulus would get everything in the end being that he is the first born of the Potter line and his son Harry would be left with nothing. I also told him when Regulus became of age he would be able to choose where he wanted to stay and it would be his choice to be around Potter and if he was forced now to be away from you that he would loose him and all his money in the end anyway.” Lucius stopped speaking. 

Sirius was shocked at everything Lucius just told them, but he was still on edge to what James had replied with. He hoped that he would leave him and Reg alone. He couldn’t loose his boy to anyone, it would tear him apart. He just sat there and waited for Lucius to continue, he didn’t want to push this man. 

“James finally sent back his reply this afternoon. I didn’t think he would send it before you got here but I am glad that he did. He agreed to leaving you and your son alone. As long as you agreed that Regulus wouldn’t go looking for him or his money in the future. Also that Lily and Harry never know about Regulus being his son either. He wants to cut all ties.” Lucius told him and this made him relax. He wasn’t going to loose his son. He just hoped that he could passify Regulus curiosity when he got older as to his Father really was. 

“I can agree to that. I will figure out something to tell regulus when he is older. I’m hoping that he will have the love of someone else by then it won’t really matter to him who sired him.” Sirius said as he squeezed Severus hand that was still holding on to his. 

“There is always blood adoption and then that would make sure James can’t go back on his word later on. It would make him legally not his father any longer. It would be as if who ever blood adopted him was his sire.” Lucius stated as he looked between Sirius and Severus. He had knows how Severus felt about Sirius back in school, he always thought they would be good for each other and it hurt him to see Severus hurt in the end. He never knew what had happened, just that his once friend had pulled away from him and started hanging back with Lily and her group. 

“Thank you again Lucius for everything. This helps me relax and I don’t have to fear James trying to take Regulus away from me. Let’s go eat now. I’m sure the boys must be hungry. I know Regulus usually always is.” He laughed as they all stood and made their way to eat.

Afer dinner was over Severus pulled Sirius into another room to talk to him for a minute. He wanted take advantage of an oppertunity that was showing it self to him since they got here. He watched as Sirius crossed the room they just came into and stand in front of the window. Sirius turned around and saw a strange look of Severus face and started to feel light headed. 

“Severus why did you pull me in here?” Sirius asked and waited for Severus to cross the room and hold his hand. 

“I was hoping you might ask Narcissa to keep Regulus for the night so we can go back to your place and talk. Maybe give Sarah the night off as well.” Severus asked with a pleading look in his eyes. 

“I think that would be a great idea. We do need to talk.” Sirius smiled at the happy look that came across Severus face just then. They quickly made it to where Lucis and Narcissa were sitting and was happy when they agreed to keep Regulus for the night, stating that Draco had become attached to his cousin and wanted him to stay as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

 

Right when they got into Sirius house he couldn’t help but spin around and pin Severus to the door. The look of shock on the other man’s face was priceless. Sirius quickly took advantage of the shock and kissed him. He loved how Severus melted into him as they wrapped their arms around each other. Severus quickly pulled away but was still holding onto Sirius. 

“Sirius stop for a moment.” He said as he caught his breath. 

“I’m sorry. I just really wanted to do that.” Sirius replied. 

“I wanted to do it to, but we need to talk before anything goes further Sirius.” Severus stated and pulled on Sirius hand so they could sit down. 

“I listened to everything Lucius had said tonight about James and Regulus. I am very happy that idiot can’t have anything to do with your son. I however think he is going to think on this in the next couple of days and break the news to Lily. When she finds out she is going to force James to do the right thing in her mind and fight for him. You have to do something to ensure that he doesn’t get to do that. Even with the papers signed and filed he can still go back on his word as long as he doesn’t care about loosing his money. When Lily gets involved money wont matter they will do everything to get him away from you.” Severus was saying sounding worried, which was making Sirius worried. 

“What do I do. I can’t loose him. I know if he tells Lily then they will fight for him and I can’t have him go through this.” Sirius was trying not to cry thinking of loosing his boy.

“Lucius said you can do a blood adoption. That the person that did it would in turn be Regulus legal Sire and Father. I want to do this Sirius. I want that boy as my own, always have. Since I started to help you in school I felt a connection to both you and him. I want him as my own if you will allow me. I also want you in my life, I want us to be together and show Regulus that we love each other as well as him. Please Sirius I have missed out on so much, I want in your lives.” Severus was asking, holding onto both of Sirius hand at this point. Sirius heart almost went out of his chest he was so happy, he wanted nothing more than Severus being in their lives, and to top it off blood adopting Regulus and making him his own. It was the best thing he could have ever hoped. 

“I would love that Severus. I know I said I wanted to wait, that I wanted to be friends right now, but I lied. I lied to you and to myself. There has been nothing more I have wanted in this world than to be with you. Ever since we had gotten to know each other and grew closer in school I had not wanted anything more. Regulus would be lucky to have you blood adopt him. I think we should go back and speak to Lucius and do this now, Then come back here and celebrate while Regulus and Sarah are still away for the rest of the night.” Sirius smirked at the other man as he nodded his head in return before kissing him. 

A few moments later they found themselves back at Malfoy Manor in front of Lucius having just explained what they wanted to do. With Lucius being a lawyer he was able to perform the ceremony for them and couldn’t have been happier. They found themselves standing on either side of Regulus who was looking between them after having been explained to what was going to happen. He was going to have a father now and he was happy. His Papa looked happy and the person who was going to be his father looked happy which only made him happier. 

The magic in the roo flowed around them as Lucius began the spell. Regulus felt a little prick in his hand as Severus lifted it up and placed his wand in his palm. Moments later Severus did the same thing and placed their palms together as their blood flowed into each others connecting them. The magic flowed around the two of them as Sirius came up and placed his hand over theirs giving his permission for Severus to become Regulus Father. After the spell was done the magic went into their hands, connecting them for life. 

“May I call you father now instead of Dr. Snape?” Regulus asked as soon as the magic in the room dissapeared. 

“Of course son.” Severus said as he pulled the boy into hug. 

“Well that solves that. You two get out of here now and I will look after your son. I’m so happy for you Severus. I don’t think you have looked this happy in a very long time.” Lucius smiled at them. 

“Thank you again for everything Lucius.” Sirius smiled as he grabbed Severus hand and went back home. 

Before they were able to start enjoying their night there was a knock on the door. Sirius looked at Severus confused for a moment before he went to answer it. He regreted it the moment he did, James and Lily were standing there looking at him. They pushed their way into his home and stopped short when they saw Severus. 

“Thought you told Remus you weren’t together?” James spat out. 

“We weren’t at the time, not that it is any of your business.” Sirius replied. 

“James has told me everything about the son of both of you. I would like to meet him.” Lily said.

“You may not. He isn’t here anyway so get out.” Severus stated standing next to Sirius who wore a smile at how protective he was onf thier son. 

“You have no say in this Snape. That is my son not yours.” James spat out standing closer to Severus with his hand on his wand. 

“That is where you are wrong. You signed all right to him away when your agreed to Lucius terms.” James told him. 

“It doesn’t matter as long as he agrees to pay for him then he can get his son.” Lily replied. 

“He is no longer his son he is mine.” Severus told them. 

“He is no way your child. You didn’t Sire him.” James spat out. 

“I may not have physically Sired him but you are to late. We just came back from his blood adoption making me his sire and Father. You have no rights to him any longer, now get out.” Severus said as he raised his wand at them. 

“You had no right to do this. That is my son.” James said but couldn’t finish what he was about to say as Sirius blasted him into the door, then pointed his wand at Lily. 

“I suggest you grab your husband and leave. Now you know why I hated you in school. Get Out.” He yelled making Lily quickly grab ahold of James arm and drag him out of the house. Sirius was breathing heavy and almost crying when Severus came up and wrapped his arm around him. 

“Everything will be fine. We have each other and Regulus. I am hoping that soon you will become my husband then our family will be whole.” Severys said surprising Sirius. 

“I would love that. Make our family complete. I know this seems to be going fast but we have missed so much time together that I don’t want to wait to spend the rest of it with you and our son.” Sirius smiled as he kissed the man standing next to him. He felt like his heart and his life were now complete. Just when he thought everything was ruined in his life, the universe comes around and puts everything back together.


End file.
